Day 1: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Story The following takes place between 8:00pm-9:00pm 8:00pm Juliet looked at Bonnie and Greta. Be glad that I didn’t kill you. Because of me, you’re still alive said Juliet. But of course, I can kill you, so that Ben believes me said Juliet. Accept your fate said Bonnie to Greta. 8:04pm Jack and Kate were looking at the survivors who were sleeping. Michael came to Jack and Kate. I can’t sleep said Michael. Walt should sleep good said Michael. How late is it? asked Jack. It’s 8:06pm said Michael. Ben and Ryan were still looking. How could this all happen? We lost Tom Friendly, Mikhail Bakunin and Bea Klugh in only a few hours said Ben. Juliet has been using us as target and Mother is dead. It’s too much for me said Ben calm. Ryan, deliver me soldier Samuel Ronson, now said Ben. 8:15pm A dead body! screamed Sayid. What? asked Jack. Seth Norris has been killed said Kate. Our pilot is dead said Michael. Hurley, Shannon, Boone, Walt, Claire, Charlie, Locke, Sawyer and Rose woke up. Who did this? I did wanna fix it said Jack. Apparently somebody did want it to kill him said Jack. 8:20pm A helicopter was coming at the barracks. You asked for me said Samuel. Yes, I need you Dr. said Ben. You know what to do! said Ben. Yes sir said Samuel. Charles Widmore was sitting at his dinner room. Eloise Hawking came in his house. I hoped I should never see you again said Widmore. We need to talk about something said Eloise. Why so late? asked Widmore. I can’t tell said Eloise. But there’s something you really should know said Eloise. Where are you talking about? asked Widmore. Raymond Delvazo, ex-militair, he’s been working for you on a helicopter on the Island. He has contact with us over 5 minutes said Eloise. I’m helping you to get the Island back said Eloise. Why? asked Widmore. 8:35pm Raymond was in the helicopter. Ben was going into the helicopter. My name is James Conrad said Raymond while lying. We will look from a cliff where Juliet is said Raymond. I have a wife and 3 children said Raymond. I don’t have children said Ben. Raymond was taking his gun away before Ben saw something. 8:40pm Samuel Ronson was coming with the submarine in the Looking Glass. Juliet, you’re free to…you said that you killed them said Samuel. Juliet shot at Samuel 3 times. Samuel felt dead in the submarine. Juliet shot know really at Bonnie and Greta, who died because of this. Juliet was in the submarine. Ben did contact Juliet. You have made it sweetheart said Ben. Raymond put the gun on Ben. What are you doing? asked Ben. I’m working for Widmore said Raymond. Ryan is everything alright? asked Ben. No boss, we’re held captive. How could you do that? asked Ben. While the others were inside the others, there was a box where my people were in said Raymond. You son of a bitch said Ben. Juliet was at Hydra Island, but was there held captive. We’ve taken over the Island, Ben and there’s no way to stop us said Raymond. 8:55pm Jack looked at everyone. Is there no one who can tell us how he died? asked Jack. The only people who saw him, were Charlie and Kate. Has no one else looked at him? asked Jack. Juliet was put in the cages. No! screamed Juliet. Juliet was starting to cry in the cages. Help me! Help me! screamed Juliet. Juliet looked behind her and saw a rock. Raymond and Ben were out the helicopter. But prepared for your death said Raymond. Say your last words said Raymond. There’s no way, you will being saved said Ben. Who did this to him? asked Jack again. He was clearly alive when we were with him. Desmond saw Jack being agree at everyone. It was you said Desmond in the bushes. Yes, it was me said Sayid. Why brother? asked Desmond. Because he’s dead will solve some problems said Sayid. 8:58pm Juliet was in the cages. Ben was prepared to die. Sayid and Desmond were in the bushes. Jack was angry at the survivors. 9:00pm Trivia *The episode is also called: Juliet's choice. Category:Season 1 Episodes